Adentrando en Shizuru
by RicchuTainaka
Summary: Pensamientos de Shizuru al viajar a Kyoto y sentirse lejos de Natsuki por primera vez en tanto tiempo, serían sus sentimientos plasmados en el viaje hacia su ciudad natal mientras deja a Natsuki atrás en Fuuka, el deseo de querer volver a verla.


El aroma llega a mi como un sin fin de sentimientos indescriptibles. Yo. Noto

como el húmedo clima de mi ciudad natal asola mi cuerpo nada más mirar

hacia el horizonte, a ambos lados y no encontrarte. Mis sentidos te buscan. Mi

olfato. Mi vista. Mi tacto. Mi oido e incluso mi gusto. Te buscan. Se desesperan

y se revuelven inquietos al notar tu ausencia. Inseguridad. Una ansiosa

inseguridad se apodera de mi dejando mi alma desnuda ante la gente, sin

protección, sin escudo, mi alma no se siente protegida por el simple hecho de

tampoco poder proteger ese cuerpo que tanto desean mis sentidos. Los petalos

de cerezo no caen. No hay. Aquí no. No tan preciosos como los que caian el dia

en el que te conocí. Mientras que cuando tu presencia se mantiene noto como

caen suavemente contra el suelo que ambas pisamos. El cielo no parece tan

azul, los árboles no son verdosos. No tanto como tus ojos frios y profundos

que reflejan la soledad de un cuerpo propio de una diosa radiante. Mis sentidos

aún te buscan y mi inseguridad se hace más patente. No puedo estar sin tí.

Sólo unos días dijimos. ¿Por qué iba a venir mal unos dias de desinteresada

independencia? Y aún si son sólo horas no puedo mantenerme en pie sabiendo

que llegaré y abriré una puerta en la que tu no estarás detrás para saludarme

con tu mirada y ojos tan lindos, con tus labios tan lleno de sentimientos de

inseguridad, soledad, agradecimiento y quizás amor. Escucho mi canción.

Nuestra canción y mis ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos aumentan mucho

más de lo que podrían hacerlo sino la escuchase. Mi cuerpo lo pide, necesita

escucharla para sentirse más cerca de ti que nunca, ya que no te tengo a

menos que a unas horas y unos pocos kilometros que aplacan mi cuerpo y lo

apuñalan con minutos mortales que hacen tanta mella en mi como si le dieras

una patada a un pequeño perro abandonado y sucio.

Mi cuerpo ya te tuvo y ahora te desea por su ausencia implacable. Tu amor.. un

dulce amor.. un ardiente amor que llena mi pecho de ansiosa ilusión.. De

felicidad, sin odio, ni rencor, sólo hacia la persona que desee dañarte. Y

egoismo, infinito egoismo, ya que no puedo dejar que otra persona que tenga,

te perciba, te persiga y te desee. Mi amor me esta llenando de felicidad y a la

vez me pudre por dentro, de egoismo, celos, ambiciones y enfermizo amor que

no soportaría tu perdida. Mis labios ya te sintieron, dulces labios que posaron

en los mios, y que me hacen sentir como una persona nueva y resucitada.

Como lo que soy verdaderamente quizás. O como lo que realmente no soy,

admitiendo que realmente tengo esta personalidad egoista y mugrienta, oscura

y paranoica. No sé ni como soy. Me olvido de mi ser y de mi vida cuando no

percibo la tuya. Tienes que ser mia. No puedo dejarte escapar. De lo contrario

mi vida no sería más que puro teatro, con sonrisas pateticas y arcaicas, que

mientras se dibujan hacen recordar a mi mente que no te tengo, que no te

poseo, que no puedo. Una máscara que se apoderaría de mi para hacer ver a

los demás que estoy bien, que no se preocupen mientras lloro por dentro por

no tenerte a mi lado. Esto pasaría si me separaran de ti para siempre, una

minima parte de todo esto siento al separarme de tí temporalmente.

¿Realmente quieres que todo esto ocurra?

Mi canción... Enka... todos sus ritmos.. altos.. bajos.. tono, volumen.. toda su

letra hace que quiera tenerte tan cerca como pueda, sentir tu cuerpo y hacerlo

mio incluso aunque te negaras... ¨No me importa si se trata de ciudad, pueblo,

país. Siento como si me estuviesen arrebatando lo que más amo aunque sea

sólo por unos cuantos dias. Ese arrebato altera mi alma queriendo hacer cosas

que no haría cualquier persona. Mi mente se atormenta y se llena de oscuros

deseos similares a los de aquella vez.

Mi alma y cuerpo se sienten como en el momento en el que decidiste aquella

noche de seguir tu vida sin mi a lo que yo me negué tan ciegamente que no te

deje marchar de mi vida. No te dejé. No te dejaría. Eres mía. De nadie más.

No te escaparás. Eres mía. Mientras el fuego abrasante se queda en una sóla

llama tenue y fria comparado con lo que siento y lo que me duele estar sin tí,

mientras el viento propio de una tormenta, se queda en una simple brisa si

miras la tempestad que ahora mismo acontece en mi interior. Sé que si te

separas de mi no volveré a comer, dormir, vivir hasta volverte a sentir a mi

lado. Sé que si intentas escapar te perseguiré incluso hasta la mismisima

muerte para estar contigo. Sé que si te vas te seguiré hasta el infierno ardiente

para quemarme contigo. Sé que si la furia del mar, el coraje del viento, y las

llamas del fuego intentan separarme de ti me convertire en un monstruo frío e

incluso inmortal, desquebrajando cada obstaculo para volver a unirme con lo

que será tu cuerpo, con lo que es tu cuerpo.. El cuerpo de mi Natsuki... Sé que

si intentas marcharte NO TE DEJARÉ IR. Eres sólo mía. Y destruiriía todo lo que

intente separarnos. Sin duda alguna acabaría con el mundo si me lo

impidieses... O incluso si me lo pidieses. Sé que eso ocurrar el dia que dejes de

corresponder mis escondidos y degenerados sentimiento que se cubren de

amor y cariño sin esperar nada a cambio. Te puedo decir desde aqui que, no es

que no espere nada a cambio, claro que lo espero. Espero que siempre estés

conmigo. En cambio el caos se desatará en mi, y no habrá otro freno posible

que, el que vuelvas conmigo a mis brazos, sólo conmigo.

Te necesito, te prometí que siempre estaría junto a tí, ¿Acaso hacer este viaje

esta rompiendo la promesa que te hice? Ara~ Espero que no. Porque la

mantendré pase lo que pase, mientras miro el cielo soleado de mi querida

Kyoto.. sé que deje en Fuuka lo más valioso para mi. Quizás debería de dar

pasos hacia atras para volver. Este tren no me lo permite, me siento

encerrada, sin vuelta atras, como si no pudiese escapar de este destino

temporal que no me permite estar en la cama abrazada a ti como siempre.

¿Como dormiré sino es contigo y con tu dulce aroma hipnotizandome y

embriagandome? Estaré buscandote en la noche, en mi cama, deseando

encontrar tu cuerpo, y sólo encontrando un vacío, agonía, por en ese

momento, desear con todas mis fuerzas verte a mi lado sonriendome y no

poder visualizarlo. Natsuki, te has apoderado tanto de mi ser que ya no puedo

seguir ni un paso sin tí. Sé que esto no es beneficioso para ninguna de las dos,

pero mi cuerpo te necesita y no puedo controlarlo, no puedo negar los deseos

de mi cuerpo y de mi angustiosa mente que sólo desea tenerte. Desde aqui te

pido disculpas por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para seguir sin ti,

pero es que, si tu te vas sólo me queda inseguridad, y miedo por volver a ser

la solitaria Shizuru que era antes de conocerte, antes de que tu llenases ese

gran vacío que en mi se encontraba. Sé que cuando leas esto no me diras que

opinas, simplemente te quedarás en silencio, no me dirás que te parece lindo,

o precioso, o quizás me escupas a la cara cuando me veas por el asco que te

produzco. Te amo Natsuki...


End file.
